An Out Of This World Christmas
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel, Sasha, Rook and Whampire are spending a nice, quiet Christmas in the country. But it won't be so quiet when two unexpected visitors arrive.


In the calm, picturesque countryside, a car was driving through the falling snow. Rachel and Sasha Jocklin along with Rook Blonko and Whampire were going to enjoy a nice, quiet Christmas, away from the city, busy shoppers and all-out hysteria of the holidays.

"Guys, this is the best idea we've had in years! Christmas at our grandma's farm!" Rachel said. "It sure was nice of her to let us spend Christmas at her farmhouse. I hope she has a great time in Malibu."

Whampire nodded. "I'm sure she will. Besides, I am looking forward to spending my first Christmas with you, my little snowflake." He snuggled with Sasha, who giggled and cuddled closer. She giggled. "You bring joy to my world, my cutesy cupcake." They giggled and started to kiss together.

"Save it for the mistletoe, you two." Rachel quipped, earning a look from the two lovers.

"Perhaps some festive music should get us to the farmhouse faster." Rook suggested.

With that noted, Rachel turned on the radio that played nothing but the catchiest Christmas carols. The quartet were singing along and dancing in their seats. It was like a Christmas party in the car!

* * *

The music made the trip fly by as the car pulled up to the old farmhouse. Once the gang got out and arrived with their things, they spotted a note on the front door.

Rachel took the note and read it out loud. "Key is under mat. Have fun and Merry Christmas!" Rachel lifted up the mat and took the key. She unlocked the door and the couples walked in.

Sasha shivered. "It's pretty cold in here. Whammy and I will make a fire."

They went into the living room and stoked up the fireplace. As they did, Whampire noticed Sasha looking over her shoulder a few times. "Is something wrong, my sweet?"

Sasha did another look around the dark room. "Well, it's just that...it's amazing how this old house hasn't changed." Sasha gulped. "It's almost looks...uh..."

And suddenly, Sasha squeaked when Whampire grabbed her shoulders. "Haunted?" he bellowed in Sasha's ear. "Wooooooo!" Whampire made his spookiest moan.

"Honey, don't do that!" Sasha said with a jump. "You know that scares me!"

The Vladat chuckled. "I make a good ghost, don't I? Woooooooo!"

Sasha shivered even harder and rubbed the goosebumps on her arms. "Yeah! You really do!"

"And I'm going to haunt yooooou!" Whampire joked as he chased after Sasha, who giggled and ran away as Whampire followed.

Sasha ran upstairs, she remembered there was a secret door to the attic so she thought she would hide up there and give Whampire a good scare. She went to her grandma's bedroom, opened the closet and pushed aside her old clothes, revealing the doorway and went up to the attic.

"Let's see..." Sasha looked around for something to scare Whampire. "Ah-ha!" She spotted a white bedsheet hanging from a mirror. "This'll do nicely!"

Sasha yanked the sheet off and draped it over herself. "Wooooo! Spoooky! Woohoohooo!" She just had to laugh at herself. "Wow, acting like a ghost is kind of fun!" She was ready to give Whampire the scare treatment until something caught her eye.

There was an old piece of paper sticking out of the mirror frame. Curious, Sasha took it. "What's this?" She unfolded the paper and read it:

_"If you're lookin' for a ghoulishy good time,_

_then please say this rhyme._

_Tricks and treats are pure delight,_

_But I summon Jack Skellington, the master of fright."_

Sasha blinked twice. That was the strangest poem she ever read. She shrugged and put the paper back on the mirror. "Oh, well. Now, I better get into character!"

While she was practicing, Sasha failed to notice two strangers appear in the attic right behind her.

"Jack! What's going here?! Who's that?" a soft, sweet voice whispered.

"I don't know, but I believe our captor needs a good scare!"

Suddenly, Sasha heard a strange sound. A sound that made her goosebumps rise. It sounded like...something clattering. Sasha immediately started to quiver. The sound occurred again, Sasha looked around, but she was seemingly alone.

"Alright, take it easy." Sasha said softly, backing up. "It was probably just the wind..."

Then Sasha bumped into something...or someone...

"Or maybe," a voice hissed in her ear. "it was rattling skeleton bones."

Sasha's heart leapt into her throat. She looked over and saw right before her, taller than life, was a skeleton grinning at her with hideous, sharp teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed in terror. She tried to run away, but fear paralyzed her legs, all she could do was take only a few steps back.

The skeleton cackled in the most fearful way, Sasha stared into his empty black eye holes, filling her eyes with dread.

It was too much. Sasha fell backwards in a dead faint.

The skeleton blinked his eye sockets. "Oh, dear. Perhaps this one scares a little too easily." He picked up the girl in his arms and was going to care for her when Whampire came flying into the room, gasping at what he was seeing.

"Release her!" Whampire roared as he charged at the skinny creature. The skeleton dodged and set Sasha down carefully. Then Whampire grabbed him and slammed the skeleton man hard against the wall. The Vladat was so enraged, he was going to take a big bite out of this bonehead and suck the life out of him.

"WHAMPIRE! STOP!"

Whampire looked over his shoulder and saw Rachel and Rook, Rook aimed his Proto-tool at the skeleton, but Rachel made him put it away.

"Rachel! Is that you?!" said the skeleton.

"You know Rachel?!" Whampire exclaimed, hovering to the ground and unhanding the skeleton. "Who are you?! And what did you do to my Sasha?!" he roared.

* * *

Sasha woke up for what felt like forever. She opened her eyes and saw Whampire, Rachel and Rook glad to see her awake. Beyond relieved, she threw her arms around Whampire. "Oh, honey. I had the worst nightmare ever! I thought you made sure I never had nightmares again!"

"I did." said Whampire. "It was no nightmare."

Sasha looked at him with wide eyes. "...What?" She looked behind her and saw the skeleton from the attic, standing next to what looked like a life-sized, living rag doll! Sasha screamed like a banshee and scrambled behind Whampire, shaking like a leaf.

"Don't worry, Sasha." Rachel said. "This is Jack Skellington and his wife Sally. They're friends of our family."

"WHAT?! Friends?!" Sasha was not believing this. Her family was friends with skeletons and possessed dolls?! She was on the brink of fainting again.

"Sasha, please don't be alarmed." Jack said calmly. Sasha was surprised how smooth his voice was. "Forgive me for frightening you so much. I simply can't resist a good scare."

"We come from Halloweentown." Sally said. "We were just at our home when all of a sudden we were brought here!"

"It's from that poem you read. I gave that to your grandmother if she ever wanted to see me. We were very good friends." Jack explained.

"And Jack was the one who saved me from the fire." Rachel included.

Sasha gasped, eyes wide. "Him?!" She remembered that tragic day where Rachel was four and Sasha was three. Their house caught fire and Sasha made it, but her parents never made it out. Yet somehow, Rachel did. She never really thought how it was possible until today. "You saved my sister...?"

Jack smiled and gave a nod.

Overwhelmed, Sasha approached the skeleton and hugged him. A tear of happiness fell from her eye. "Thank you."

Jack put his boney arms around her. "You're very welcome."

"We're terribly sorry for our intrusion." said Sally. "We better get going."

"Wait a minute, don't leave so soon!" Rachel said.

"Yeah! Won't you spend Christmas with us?" Sasha offered, earning a surprised look from their two guests.

"Oh, my! That's right! Tomorrow's Christmas!" Jack exclaimed. "With all our planning for next Halloween, it slipped my mind!" He looked unsure. "That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid we cannot celebrate with you!"

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Because we have no presents for you!" Jack appeared very disappointed. "I'm sure you all have such nice presents for each other, but we have nothing to give you!"

Sasha shook her head. "No, Jack. You don't need presents to celebrate Christmas. To celebrate Christmas, all you need is the friends and family you love to share peace on Earth and good will to all."

Jack's eye socket arched, confused. "So then...why do you give and receive presents?"

"Because the true meaning of giving a present is not the gift box or what's inside, but the wish to make someone happy." Whampire said.

"But nothing is greater than being with your loved ones, Jack." Sally told him. "Everyone has different ways of showing love. And this is one of them."

Jack grinned and held Sally's hands. "Of course, I understand now. This truly is a wonderful time of year."

"So does that mean you'll stay?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Absolutely!" Jack said.

And so, with their new guests, the Jocklin Christmas party was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying themselves singing Christmas carols, watching TV specials, and topping it all off with a big Christmas dinner.

After dinner, Rachel, Sasha, and Sally were relaxing in the living room. Rachel looked around. "Anyone seen the guys?"

"I haven't seen them since after dinner." Sasha said. "Where could they-"

Then the lights went out. The girls jumped and huddled together. All of a sudden, a familiar tune filled the room and the boys appeared befor their ladies.

Rook was the first to sing._"I'll have a blue Christmas without you,"_

_"I'll be so blue just thinking about you."_ Whampire sang along.

And Jack followed as the boys stride towards their ladies. _"Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree.  
Won't be the same, if you're not here with me."_

The boys sang together in tight harmony. _"And when those blue snowflakes start falling,  
That's when those blue memories start calling.  
You'll be doin' all right with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas."_

The instrumental break began and the boys waltz with their lovers. Their magical voices took them away as they danced in such sweet bliss.

_"Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree,  
Won't be the same, if you're not here with me._

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doin' all right with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas."_

The song came to a close. The girls' hugged their loves deeply.

"What a lovely present." Sally said. "Thank you, Jack."

"My pleasure, Sally." Jack turned to his friends. "And thank you everyone for this wonderful Christmas together."

"Indeed." said Rachel. "Merry Christmas, Rook."

"Merry Christmas, Honey." Rook and Rachel locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

Sasha and Whampire did the exact same thing. Then Sasha snuggled closer. "What a wonderful Christmas."

"Couldn't ask for a better one." Whampire whispered.

"So, who wants to watch Home Alone?" Rachel suggested.

"I'm in!" Sasha said.

"Home Alone?" Rook, Whampire, Jack and Sally said together, confused.

"You've never seen Home Alone?! It's a great Christmas movie!" Sasha told them.

"Hm, I've never seen a Christmas movie before!" Jack said excitedly.

"Then let's fire up the TV!" Whampire cheered.

As the beautiful snow kept falling and the cozy little house shined like a lone star in the night, everyone knew in their hearts that this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**And to all my fanfic friends, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D**


End file.
